Mr Monk and the Big Baby Mystery
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Monk suspects foul play when he sees the baby of a well known couple is nothing like them in feature and other ways. He drags Natalie into a fulll fledged investatgation. At first she thinks it's stupid but might Mr. Monk be onto something
1. Sperm Bank Fright

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk

Natalie's point of view

"That's not their baby"

I sighed. I loved Mr. Monk. He was one of my best friends. But he always had to find a mystery to solve even when there **was **none to solve. The most annoying thing is he was **always **right. I would never outright admit it though

I turned off the TV.

"What do you mean it's not their baby," I demanded, "Of course it's their baby."

"No it's not," Mr. Monk said.

He got up and started pacing around. Then he closed his eyes and rocked backwards on his heal as though pushed by some invisible hand.

"There are far too many contradictions for this to be their baby," he said.

"What are you talking about," I asked once again slightly irratated.

"This baby's hair is black," Mr. Monk began.

"So what," I asked.

"Natalie **he's **a blonde. **She's **a redhead. It is genetically impossible for their baby to have black hair."

"Maybe it's a recessive gene," I said not believing I was having this debate with my boss, and my friend.

"This baby also has a birth mark," he said, "Their baby doesn't."

"How would you know that," I asked, "and there could be tons of explanations for that too. Maybe they went to the sperm bank."

He screamed.

"Mr. Monk," I asked, "What's wrong? Did you see a spider?"

"There is a bank that lends out sperm," he exclaimed, "That is vile in more then one way and that is just... more shocking then I've ever known and I've known shocking"

I shook my head unable to believe I had to explain to him what a sperm back was.

"It doesn't 'lend out sperm'," I explained, "Sometimes a man is incapable of conceiving a child and people donate their own sperm to the sperm bank so other people could have babies."

Mr. Monk shuttered again. Then he changed the subject obviously too grossed out by the idea to even discuss it

"The major clue that this isn't their baby is this baby is a boy"

"Yes," I said, "So what?"

"So their baby is a girl."

"No," I said, "People thought it would be a girl but it was a boy."

"This baby is a boy," Mr. Monk said.

"Right," I replied.

"But their baby is a girl," he told me again.

I sighed.

"Mr. Monk **this baby **is a boy," I replied.

"This baby is not their baby," Mr. Monk said.

"You do realize you... could be wrong," I said.

"I could be wrong," Mr. Monk replied, "But I'm not."

I shook my head in disbelief. He was so smart. How could he be so stupid sometimes? Of course when he solves this mystery **I'm **going to be the one feeling stupid. But a part of me really hoped he was wrong. For once I wanted to be right when it came to Mr. Monk.


	2. Peper's Big Sister

Shake It Up is going to make an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

Pamela's point of view

It had been a really bad day for me. I hated days like that. I wish I could have called my sister Kellie. She's ben so dang busy lately. I get that she just had a new baby and all but I miss her. It's not like she's not well off. It's not like she can't leave the kid for a few hours.

"PAMELA!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my friend Cece. She was here in London on a dance scholarship. Her friend Rocky was there too. I liked Rocky but she's way too much of a goody-goody for my taste. I was glad to see just Cece.

"You don't look happy," Cece said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wow," I said, "You're really good at stating the obvious."

I sighed.

"Ever since my sister had that stupid kid she's been too busy for me."

"Hey. Your nephew isn't stupid. He's adorable," Cece said.

"Yes he is," I admitted, "Don't get me wrong. I love my nephew but Kellie has been way too busy for me since he was born."

"You know maybe you're being a little selfish," came a voice behind me. I looked behind to see Rocky.

"Excuse me," I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your sister just had a baby less then a month ago. You might consider being a little more understanding."

Normally I'm very patient with Rocky but I had, had a hell of a day. I looked at her.

"Well excuse me Madame Perfection. Not everyone can be as perfect as you. Not Everyone Can Always Do The Right Thing All The Time Like You. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE IN **** EMOTIONALLY AND STUFF THEIR FEELINGS LIKE A THANKSGIVING TURKEY. My sister used to be my best friend and she can never hang out with me or be with me anymore and I'M being selfish for missing my best friend?"

Rocky grinned.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm perfect. I suppose I'm close to being the best of the best-"

"Rocky," Cece said, "She's saying you're not being empathic"

"You mean em**pathetic**," Rocky said, "and I do have some empathy. I'm just saying having a baby is an emotional experience."

"It shouldn't mean she forgets about me," I said.

"Pepper," Kellie said using her affectionate nickname for me as she came outside.

She had the baby stroller with her. I couldn't believe that she heard me.

"I'm sorry Kellie," I said, "You weren't supposed to hear me."

"I'm glad I did," Kellie said giving me a big hug, "Honey I would **never **forget about you and I **have never **forgotten about you. You are my sister and my best friend and the reason I never gave up. I'm just busy is all but any time you need me I'm just a phone call away."


	3. Fear Of The Color Red

Natalie's Point Of View

"Okay," Mr. Monk said, "Go pick Julie up from school and pack a bag. We're going to London."

I sighed. I have long since stopped arguing with Mr. Monk. It just doesn't work.

"Mr. Monk," I said, "You're afraid of airplanes."

"I haven't been afraid of airplanes in a long time," Mr. Monk said, "My fear of the color red replaced my fear of airplanes."

"You're afraid of the color red," I asked, "Want to explain that to me?"

"I have to have exactly 100 things written on my list of fears. Once I crossed off airplanes I had to add something to it and red is the color of blood."

"What did you replace shocks with," I muttered.

"Oh I'm still afraid of that," Mr. Monk said.

"But you-"

"Natalie," Monk said, "When you love a person you have to sometimes face your fears because it's in THEIR best interest."

That was the thing that confused me about Mr. Monk. At first glance he seemed self centered. He seemed to only care about his own well being. He seemed to care only about his own comfort, but then every once in awhile he would open up and show you the real Adrian Monk. When Julie had blood cancer Mr. Monk, who had been given a gift from the angels put his own thoughts and needs aside and gave Julie and I the greatest gift possible. When her prop car was bombed and she was in the hospital near death it was only thanks to Mr. Monk that she survived. Any time someone that he cared about was hurting he is there for them in a heartbeat...going above and beyond.

"Mr. Monk," I said, "I don't know if I ever said thank you for being there for me."

Mr. Monk put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me for that," he said, "Now go pick up Julie and pack a bag. We are going to London."

"What am I going to tell her school," I pointed out.

"Tell them an emergency came up," Monk said, "It's the truth after all."

"Mr. Monk," I said, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Mr. Monk looked at me with a look of haughty amusement.

"Have I ever been wrong," he pointed out.

The sad truth is he never had been wrong. I told Mr. Monk I would be back in 20 minute and drove to Julie's school. I explained the situation to the principal of Julie's school who thankfully had dealt with Mr. Monk before. Julie's friend, Benji who goes to this school was the son of Mr. Monk's former assistant. She quit because of some medical problems she was having.

The principal got Julie and gave me her work for the next several weeks.

"Mom what's going on," Julie asked.

"We're going on a trip," I explained.

It was at that moment I ran into Sharona. We said our hellos and then I had to run.

"Where are we going," Julie asked.

"London," I told her smiling.

Julie screamed excitedly. She had always wanted to visit London. It was a place that held so much adventure. There was theater. She could visit the museums. Luckily Julie was mature for her age because I was going to need to spend plenty of time with Mr. Monk. He couldn't get by without me especially on a case.


	4. Just Thank You

Julie's point of view

I can't believe I'm going to London. I am so excited. There is so much to see. I can't wait to go to the theater. I want to visit the art galleries too. Mom said she wishes she and I could spend more time together but Mr. Monk is in one of his frenzies. It's true that he can't get by without her.

Mom already had a bag packed for me. She made sure to grab my medications and stuffy, my comfort item. Yes, I know at 13 years old it's silly to have a comfort item but it was something I had since I was a little girl. My father got it for me when I was sick and I never let it go. Mom honked for Mr. Monk. He came out.

"You couldn't park and come in," he complained.

Mom glared at him.

"Don't push your luck," she said, "I have already changed my schedule in a major way. The appropriate thing to say is **thank you**."

Mr. Monk sighed.

"Thank you, but next time park and come in."

"No. Just thank you," my mom said.

I couldn't help giggling. Mom was very patient with Mr. Monk but with certain things she wouldn't give an inch. She explained it to me once saying, "he's a wonderful and caring man but he can be very immature. He sees himself as some who cannot control anything in his life so he never even bothers to try. The truth is that he's better then he gives himself credit for. I won't put up with any less then what he is capable of."

"Fine," Mr. Monk said, "Thank you."

Mom put on the radio. She turned it only 97.3. Mr. Monk looked like he had been shocked.

"AH," he exclaimed.

"Mr. Monk are you okay," I asked.

"It's the radio," he said, "There are no even numbers on the station."

Mom sighed but she turned it to 106.4.

Mr. Monk finally relaxed. We got to the airport and purchased the tickets.

"That will be $908.00," the clerk said.

Thankfully Mr. Monk was in the airport book store straightening the books at the time. He would have asked to make it an even thousand dollars and there would have been a whole scene. We had about an hour to kill before our plane took off. We would be staying with a friends.


	5. The Softer Side Of Mr Banks

This chapter is told from the point of view of George Banks from Mary Poppins. The Banks family plays a pivital role in this story

* * *

It is late at night. Jane and Winnie are both asleep. The baby is having a hard time falling asleep though. Right now I am walking around with her in my arms. She is so beautiful. Blonde hair like Winnie and bright blue eyes. Where she got that from I don't know but I love it.

We debated for awhile about what to name her but we finally went with Monique. We were going to name the baby Michael because we were told it was a boy when Winnie was pregnant. When Monique was born Winnie asked me if I was disappointed. Of course I wasn't disappointed. I loved Jane and I just added a new child to the family. I loved her too. Right now it's hard to be patient with Monique screaming her head off... and I'm afraid she might wake Jane but I know that she can't help it.

Before I got married to Winnie my old nanny, Ms. Andrews came to congratulate me.

"Remember," she told me, "You must be a leader when it comes to your home."

A leader is not someone who gets what he wants all the time. A leader is someone who is patient, loving, kind, compassionate, respectful, understanding and commands action through his own behaviors. In theory that's quite easy. In real life application however sometimes it would be so easy to **demand **rather then **command**. It is something to keep in your bag of tricks in case you ever need it anyway.

I rubbed her back and she ended up throwing up all over me. I couldn't help it. I smiled because she seemed to feel so much better. I cleaned her up. She fell asleep. Finally **I **could get some sleep now. Wrong.

After I got out of the shower I heard Jane crying out in her sleep. I rushed into her room. She was shaking and curled up into a ball on one side of her bed.

"Jane honey," I said, "It's okay. You were just having a bad dream."

She opened her eyes. They looked glossy and she was warm to the touch.

I checked her temperature. It was 101.3.

"Oh honey," I said.

I went downstairs and got some medication. I mixed some sweet milk and the medication into her favorite sippy cup. I brought it up to her and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"You'll feel better soon sweetie," I said.

The family  
Royale gave birth the exact same day our child was born. However to me, it  
doesn't matter. Monique was born in the exact same hospital as the baby Royale  
who happened to be name Michael. But I feel like a king. I feel like  
an exhausted, sleep deprived king. I see the clock turn 6:00 AM. Jane is  
asleep and I must leave for work.


	6. Lockhearts Never Quit

First child Justine (from the Cedar Cover Series) will be narrating this chapter. YES it will all come together. I promise.

Secondly to my latest reviewer I'm glad you like my other story but I will not be updating that until I'm inspired. Your best bet is to follow the story so you can know when I have updated it.

* * *

Justine's point of view

A couple of months ago I was really upset because some friends were making fun of me. My mother, the wisest woman I know looked me in the eye, sat me down and said, "Your friends weren't making fun of you."

"Yes they were," I remember arguing with her.

"No," mom said, "They aren't. Honey if those people are making fun of you they are not your real friends. They are not worth your time or energy. Real friends don't make fun of one another."

The more I thought about it I realized my mom was right. It got me thinking about who my real friends are. That night I made a list of every quality I think are important in a friend. The first thing I put on my list is loyalty. My mother has ALWAYS be there for me. It's not even something that she even **thinks **about. It's like first nature to her.

I also feel like a true friend will always be honest with you, without making you feel stupid. My mom is sometimes **too **honest with me.

...

I took a pause from reading my award winning essay as everyone laughed.

...

My mom understands that I'm still a kid and I can be impulsive at times. Yes, it can be annoying to her I'm sure but she is endlessly patient with me. She has never once acted hurtful towards my brother or I. She knows my anxiety issues and she's always sensitive to it.

A true friend is someone who will always encourage you. At the same time they will also listen to what you have to say. I was only a kid when my twin brother was in the hospital on life support. I remember telling mom and dad please don't give up. My mom looked me straight in the eye and said, "honey I would never give up."

My dad, and I love him dearly, agreed with my mom because my mom said it. I think being a man of great intellect he was thinking with his brain but my mother saw I was thinking with my heart.

A true friend will often use your word **for you rather then against you. There were times when I was getting frustrated. My mother reminded me of my own words. **

**"We're Lockhearts," she would say, "Lockhearts don't give up."**

**I have many true friends. Jordan, my younger brother by only 45 minutes is one. My dad is another and the friends outside the family I could go on forever... but my mom is my best friend ever.**

**...**

**After my essay was done everyone burst into cheers. My mom, dad and brother rushed in and gave me a big hug.**

**"Sweetheart that was beautiful," my mom said.**

**"Thanks mom," I said hugging them all back, "and thank you for loving me unconditionally. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for never making me feel stupid even when I am. Thank you for being considerate to my issues."**

**"Just so you know," my dad said, "I was with your mother the whole time. ****We're Lockhearts. ****Lockhearts never quit"**


End file.
